Eager to Please
by Master thief Gray Shadow
Summary: Mei Fan's devotion to her was certainly not a bad thing, Akira found. GP!Akira


"And of the costuming department's latest request…"

"Apparently there's a newly developed type of fabric that hit the market recently," Michiru said, even as she watched Akira read over the paper with that exact information. "Liquid Gemstone, it's called that because it's really shimmery and fluid. They're really interested in getting some."

"I see," Akira said, placing a thoughtful finger on her chin. "It appears to be somewhat expensive however."

"That probably means it's really good!" Michiru bounced on her toes a little. "Imagine it, Akira, the Absolute King and those around him dressed in beautiful flowing robes that shine like the gems on his crown...doesn't that excite you?"

Akira smiled. "It does indeed. I suppose I can try to make room within the budget for this, but if not then I could-ahh!" Akira winced sharply and grunted, almost as if she were in pain. A look of concern quickly fell across Michiru's face.

"Akira? Akira, what's wrong?" She took a few steps closer, leaning over the desk a little. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine," Akira said, now back to being just as composed as she always was. "I merely landed awkwardly on one of my feet while practicing the other day, and my ankle has been somewhat sore since."

"Jeez, you're so careless," Michiru scoffed, her brows furrowing. "What good is a Frau Platin who hurts herself during practice?"

"It is but a minor injury," Akira said as she placed the sheet on the growing pile off to the side of her desk. "I should be fully healed within the week."

Michiru exhaled slowly and shook her head. "Well don't push yourself any more," She said, an undercurrent of scolding in her voice. "Make sure you take it easy and give your foot plenty of rest." She stood straight and folded her arms.

"I intend to," Akira's smile returned, this time with a slightly confident edge. "And when I return to form, I shall work twice as hard to make up for what I have missed."

"That's the Yukishiro Akira I like to see." Michiru gave a smile of her own, the usual broad and bright one. "Anyway, I have a script I need to finish writing. Try not to hurt yourself any more, okay?"

"Of course not," Akira said as she watched Michiru leave. Her eyes remained on the other girl as she opened the heavy student council room door until she disappeared behind it. The door closed with a _click_, and for almost a full minute Akira continued to stare straight ahead at it, as if she was expecting it to open again. Finally, she lowered her gaze and leaned back in her chair. "That was very risky of you, Mei Fan."

From under the desk Mei Fan gazed up at Akira guiltily. She raised her head, a string of saliva stretching from her lips to the tip of Akira's long, thick cock as she pulled it out from her mouth.

"Sorry, Akira-san."

"There are better uses for your mouth at this moment than making apologies." Mei Fan made a small sound as if beginning to apologize again, before the words actually registered in her mind and she instead took Akira back into her mouth. Akira moaned lowly and placed a hand on Mei Fan's head as she swallowed her all the way to the hilt. This had been Mei Fan's idea, naturally. Akira had been dismissive of it at first, given that firstly, this was not something befitting of Edels, and secondly, she was worried that her own endowments would be too much for Mei Fan to handle. It would seem that the latter concern was unfounded, Akira thought as she watched Mei Fan deepthroat her again, this time even holding her there for a moment as if to show off this surprising skill. But this was still rather un-Edel-like behaviour. Not that she really cared at this point.

Mei Fan hummed softly as she pulled up and suckled on the head, looking up at Akira with sultry, lustful eyes. Now that Michiru was out of the room she seemed to have thrown the mere idea of being quiet out the window, moaning around Akira's shaft as she sucked with loud, wet slurping noises. Akira smirked as she noticed that one of Mei Fan's hands seemed to have disappeared under her skirt. It was enough that she was so good at this, but the fact that Mei Fan was visibly taking pleasure in servicing her Frau Platin made Akira start to feel a bit lightheaded already.

"Does this excite you, Mei Fan?" Akira said as her confident and focused gaze met Mei Fan's half-lidded one. "Are you filled with desire from using your mouth on me?" Mei Fan only moaned as she swallowed Akira's cock again. Akira frowned and gripped Mei Fan's hair, a wet popping noise being heard as she pulled her off of the now glistening shaft, and held her in place. "Well, Mei Fan?"

"Y-yes," Mei Fan panted, the hand she wasn't currently using to pleasure herself moving up to stroke Akira. "I'm...hah...I'm so wet...it's crazy…"

Akira chuckled lowly. "How shameless of you, Frau Rubin." She released her grip on Mei Fan's hair, instead stroking it gently. "But your devotion is admirable. Finish me off, and I will reward you." Immediately Mei Fan dove back in, going faster and rougher as she was overcome by her enthusiasm. Akira growled and threw her head back as Mei Fan gave her a particularly hard, wet suck, her mind momentarily going completely blank. She was close. If Mei Fan did that again she might just suck the seed straight out of her.

"I'm getting close," Akira said, her voice somehow even deeper and huskier than normal. "I want you to swallow all of it. Do not spill a single drop." She groaned and gripped Mei Fan's hair as something inside her wound itself tight and threatened to snap. The moment she felt her the head of her dick slide all the way in Akira exploded, her thick spurts of cum being pumped directly down Mei Fan's throat. And Mei Fan did exactly as she was told, holding still as Akira emptied herself. Even as she struggled to breathe she took everything she was given, her hazy eyes fixed on Akira. Finally the last few drops of cum trickled out, and Mei Fan gasped for breath as she pulled off.

"Well done," Akira said as she studied Mei Fan's flushed and needy face. Her tongue hung out from her mouth ever so slightly, and with the way she was breathing so heavily it made her almost look like a panting dog. "As promised, I will reward you." She moved her chair backwards a bit before standing. "Up," She commanded.

Without a moment's hesitation Mei Fan stood, her legs visibly trembling in excitement. Akira smirked. That eagerness was already starting to get her hard again.

"Seat yourself on the desk and spread your legs," Akira ordered again. Once more Mei Fan obeyed, sitting and showing Akira the enormous dark stain on her underwear.

"Hmm," Akira drew closer, placing a hand on the inside of one of Mei Fan's thighs. "You are indeed quite wet."

"A-Akira-san," Mei Fan said as Akira's hands found the waistband of her panties. "I'm like this because of you, Akira-san."

"To think that I have such an effect on you…" Akira gently tugged the garment down Mei Fan's legs, her glistening sex coming into view. "It's a wonder you are able to stand beside me on stage without melting into a puddle." She slowly swiped a finger along the slit, watching in awe as a string of arousal stretched out as she pulled them away. "Incredible." She examined her finger closely, before bringing it to Mei Fan's face. "Clean it."

Mei Fan closed her eyes and leaned forward, her tongue running along the length of Akira's finger before taking the whole digit into her mouth. She moaned softly as she sucked, and Akira felt her cock twitching back to life. Mei Fan looked like she was in a trance, sucking and licking her finger with just as much eagerness as she had done with her dick. Akira almost felt bad as she pulled her hand away. Evidently, so did Mei Fan, judging by her disappointed whine.

"Lie back," Akira said, giving her cock a few good pumps to ensure it was fully hard again. Mei Fan leaned back, balancing herself on her arms as she watched Akira line herself up. "Are you prepared?"

"Yes," Mei Fan said, her voice dripping with arousal just as much as her core was. "Please, Akira-san, I want you so bad, please…"

"You're already begging," Akira said a smirk as she pressed herself against Mei Fan's entrance, but did not go inside. "You must need me terribly."

"I do," Mei Fan whined. "Please, Akira-san," In her desperation she tried to grind herself against Akira, "please fuck me!"

A clear, direct request. Akira growled as she plunged herself into Mei Fan, greeted immediately by her warm, wet walls enveloping her cock. Mei Fan shut her eyes and moaned loud, the corners of her lips turning upward into a smile as she was filled. Barely giving Mei Fan time to adjust, not that she seemed to need it, Akira pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in. As she watched Mei Fan nearly collapse backward on her shaky arms Akira began mercilessly pounding into her, grunting animalistically whenever she felt her squeezing down on her length. Mei Fan's expression was wild and lustful as she looked up at Akira, her eyes lidded and her tongue hanging limply from her mouth. It looked like it needed something to do. Akira once again raised her hand and held it to Mei Fan's face.

As if on instinct Mei Fan took Akira's finger into her mouth again, her eyes closing blissfully as she suckled. Akira groaned loudly and threw her hips forward, the force almost throwing Mei Fan off-balance again. Mei Fan seemed to recognize that her arms weren't going to hold out for much longer, lying herself down on the desk with Akira's finger still in her mouth. Her legs wrapped themselves around Akira's waist and pulled her in further, her rough, powerful strokes now reaching her deepest spots.

"Mei...Fan…" Akira grunted between thrusts. "Mei Fan...you greedy girl…" She groaned lowly as Mei Fan tightened around her. "Demanding this of me...to defile this noble place..." Mei Fan just moaned around Akira's fingers, gazing up at her pleadingly. "How shameful and-nnh!-unbecoming…" Akira's head swam as her climax neared, her movements becoming rougher and unfocused. Mei Fan grabbed her wrist and held on tightly, her tongue weaving itself between her fingers. She squeezed even tighter around Akira, suggesting she was close to finishing as well, and with a few more thrusts Akira's hand fell from her mouth as screamed in ecstasy. Akira followed moments later, groaning long and low as she buried her seed deep inside.

Both of their panting filled the room for a solid minute. Mei Fan looked rather winded, Akira noted as she took in her flushed face and rolled-back eyes.

"How are you faring?" She said finally.

"I'm…" Mei Fan seemed to be struggling to find the breath to speak. "I'm...great," She finally managed to say.

"Excellent." Akira smiled hungrily. "I rather enjoyed that. I think I would like to do it again."

"Yeah, that was-" Mei Fan yelped in surprise as Akira scooped her up and pulled her into her lap as she once again seated herself on her chair.

"I hope you have the same energy for this as you do for performances, Frau Rubin."

* * *

"Round two already? Akira-senpai really is a beast," Yachiyo said to nobody in particular as she watched through the tiny open crack in the student council room door. "I wonder if Mei Fan will even be able to walk tomorrow."

"Why? What happened to Mei Fan-senpai?" A soft yet concerned voice came from behind her.

"Ah, hello Shiori," Yachiyo said and turned around, positioning herself so that the crack in the door couldn't be seen. "You see, Mei Fan is doing some very serious and intensive training with Akira-senpai. It's quite physically demanding, but also very rewarding."

"Ohhhh." Shiori's expression became curious. "What kind of training?"

Yachiyo's trademark cat smile grew wider. "Well," She said, glancing behind her, "I can't exactly tell you," she looked back at Shiori, "but if you stop by my room later I might be able to show you."


End file.
